Warrior's Chronicles: Great Monster Surge
by JamiyaColeman2
Summary: "œų đœņţ ķņœw whæţ wə'və bəęņ ţhŕœųģh..."
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I own every thing in this book. Do not try and steal anything from me or use anything without permission. Thank you.** -JamiyaColeman2

 **P.S**

 **This is not really a fanfiction, but an Original Fiction, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ya see, I never wanted to be a heroine.

You're probably reading this because you think it's fiction. Yeah right, "fiction". First if all, why are you even reading this, a.k.a, my life's story. What are you? Some type of stalker? Nah, I'm just kidding, you don't even know me that well. Allow me to break down what being a heroine is like.

Well, it's a painful (physically and emotionally) experience. Nothing ever goes your way and you're almost always getting hurt and it makes you lonely as heck.

My name is Karly Marvin.

I'm thirteen years old and I go to Micaris Academy, a school for kids with mental problems in the city of Mailad.

Am I mental? As if! I'm clearly not!

I could start at any event in my puny, short, and horrible life, but let's start on Thursday when things started to get very creepy. Weird things started to happen. My class was finally going to see the Blood Red Moon of Anat, the Goddess of Fertility and War. My expectations of this trip are going to be high since my favorite teacher is going to be there.

Ms. Martia is going to the primary teacher.

She says the moon will be full this year, which is going to make it prettier. Twenty-four mental kids and two teachers going to a forest? An accident bound to happen.

Ms. Martia is this thirty-year-old woman, who wears purple long sleeved shirts and black dress pants. Her hair is long, blonde and curly, and has blue eyes. She looks younger than her real age, to tell the truth.

This trip I'm hoping that I don't get in trouble.

Allow me to explain, I have the tendency to get into trouble, lots of trouble. A few years ago, in third I may or may not have caught my old third grade school on fire, in fourth grade I flooded my school twice. I'm cool aren't I? Micaris is my twenty-fourth school. At least, I think so.

Well, anyway, back to the present. I walked beside my long time best friend, Issac Mocha. We were heading towards the Field of Malians, when all of a sudden, Jason Brown, a black haired boy who has insomnia, started to throw rocks at Issac.

"I'm about to kill somebody tonight, but at least he'd finally get some sleep," I say angrily.

Issac looked at me as he stopped a rock from hitting him.

"I suggest not punching him, because you're very close to getting expelled from school," he tries to calm me down.

Issac's an easy bullying target he's kind of weak, has dirty blond with green eyes, and has DID, a.k.a Dissociative Identity Disorder. He dodges another rock and looks at me in warning, telling me not to do anything.

Ms. Martia stopped.

I realized we were in the field now. Ms. Martia started to show us everything in the field, including statues of heroes that had fought here. I scowl as Jason began to start talking. I really want to kick him where it hurts. I was trying to listen, but Jason and his "squad" wouldn't shut his stupid mouth.

"Could you _please shut up_! Like seriously, that mouth of yours needs a muzzle!"

Well, I'm through. That came out louder than it was supposed to. Everybody started to laugh except for Ms. Martia.

"Is there a problem, Miss Marvin?" She asked as she turned towards me.

My dark skin flushed as I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"No, Ma'am."

"Well, could you tell the class who this is?" Ms. Martia asked as she pointed at a statue of a familiar person.

"That's Celeste, Heaven's Guardian," I explain.

"Go on," says Ms. Martia.

"She had become Heaven's Guardian by protecting it. In the legend a wave of monsters had been heading towards The Gates of Heaven to destroy the gods and goddesses that lived in heaven."

"Monsters could only be killed by breaking their necks-"

"Gross!" Squealed one of the girls in the background. Hmph, weak.

"- and thats what Celeste did. She loved heaven and didn't want it to fall, so she used the sword Anat had made for her and broke each and everyone of the monsters neck as soon as they got close enough. A war broke out between the monsters and the people of heaven," I countinue. "And Heaven won while Celeste became Heaven's Guardian."

Ms. Martia smiled at me.

"Correct."

Jason mumbled to a girl beside.

"Why do we even need to learn this useless crap? It's not like it's going to be in a game show, 'Tell us, Who was Celeste the Guardian'?" He grumbles.

"Mr. Brown, would you care to explain why we would need this information?" Asked Ms. Martia.

Jason flushed and glared at the grassy ground.

"Busted," snickered Issac quietly.

"Shut up," snapped Jason.

"We're waiting, Mr. Brown," said Ms. Martia.

"I don't know, ma'am," he mumbles.

Ms. Martia looks at him in disappoint.

"Miss Marvin was correct, though. Celeste the Guardian did defeat a whole wave of monsters for heaven and became its guardian. And, yes, there was a war between monsters and the people of heaven won. On that note, it's time for lunch and to see the blood red moon, let's get into place, shall we?"

Issac and I lay beside at each other.

I looked up at the sky as the sun began to set and the sky began to turn black. I, quickly, snatched one of Issac's chocolate chip cookies and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He then snatched one of my giant gummies. I glare at him as he smirks in satisfaction. I pull a piece of his hair. He winces. Now that I think about it, how does he get his hair so soft?

"It's starting, Karly, look up!" Issac says.

I look up and see the moon starting to rise. I gasp at its beautiful. The trees kind of blocked, but I could still see it. It looked close. Suddenly, a gasp of surprise and snickering bombarded my pointed ears. I look and hold back a gasp at the sight of a red-faced, food coverd Issac. "Jason," I mumble and sit up.

Jason and his friends smirked.

"He deserved it, after after I'm sure his other personality kicks it he will forget all about this," claimed Jason.

"You're an idiot! What can't you just leave me alone!" Yelled Isaiah(Issac's angry side).

I hate to be Jason right now, he's about to get his butt handed to him on a silver platter. I laugh as Isaiah starts to chase Jason and his group of friends around the field. Ms. Martia sat cross-legged on the ground reading a book about horses not noticing the boys being chased by a very angry Isaiah.

The five ran into the forest. I sigh. Now I'm going to have to get them.

I ran towards the sound of shouting.

I knew one day this would come. When Isaiah finally got his hands on Jason and his group, but let's hope he hasn't punched anybody. I get to them just in time to stop Isaiah from strangling Jason to death.

"Stop!" I call out.

Isaiah freezes and then drops Jason and stands back up.

"Wh- what happened?" Asked Issac once he was able to regain control of his body back. I run up beside him and look at the coughing Jason.

"You went Isaiah on him again," I say.

Isaac sighs and looks away.

"I've finally found you," says Jason.

I look down at him in confusion.

"Found who?" I ask.

His head snaps towards Issac and I. Jason's brown eyes were dilated in... some emotion I don't recognize.

"You," he replies.

His face starts to melt, like legit melt!

His eyes start to glow bright white, his skin becomes blue-grey, and his black hair gets longer.He smiles darkly. "I've finally found you, Fated Heroine and her Sidekick."

Ew, does he ever brush his teeth? Is it normal for teeth to be that brown?

"What's wrong with your face!? It's looks like somebody took melted metal placed it on someone's head and did a horrible job at putting your makeup on!" Exclaimed Issac in horror.

I yelp as he swipes at me with his razor sharp claws.

"What are you talking about, Jason?! I'm no heroine!" I shout as I dodge the beam of magic he shot at me.

"There was never a Jason, my name is Thorrax. Get them!" Shouts Thorrax.

Four people in the background change into dark elves and take out their swords charging at us. Jason and I fight the elves back to back. Suddenly, something hits Issac and I on the head.

"Ow!"

It fell into my hands. It was a wand.

"What-"

'You know what to do, Karly.'

An unfamiliar voice rings inside my head. With renewed courage, Jason and I say two words that I didn't know we had in our vocabularies.

"Flame Reductio!"

A large column of fire engulfed Thorrax. He said two words before he disappeared in a pile of ashes.

"I'll be back!" He cackled as he burst into ashes. The dark elves melt into the shadows in an attempt to get away from us.

The only things that were heard in the forest were our heavy breathing.

Issac and I walked back to the field.

I realized that the wands were Ms. Martia's. I didn't know they were real, either that or somebody spiked my juice with magic mushrooms. We walked up to Ms. Martia, who just started lining our class up, I just realized we barely got to look at the blood red mood. I sigh.

"We found your two favorite wands out here, but we don't know how they got here," Issac lies.

Ms. Martia takes them from us gently. "Thank you, I was looking for them."

I decided to test the waters and mention Jason Brown. "Do you know who Jason Brown is?" I ask.

Ms. Martia looked at us in mild concern.

"Are feeling alright, Karly? There's never been a Jason Brown in this class."

Issac and I share a look before getting in line and watch as Mr. Ino, the second teacher who had mysteriously disappeared, began calling out the names of the students.

Maybe we had imagined the whole scenario.

Maybe there was never a Thorrax or Jason.

Or maybe this is just a dream.


End file.
